From the review of the first five year EID collaboration in China, the evidence-based practices and progress have been showed that the EID management governance, EID office function and practice, and the capacity building of implementation agencies make the below requests could be met. The requests include having strong leaders who are committed to the program and are capable of providing scientific leadership for the administration and integration of the program. The core supports the administration and infrastructure costs of the program and should not be duplicated with any other components. As a platform for coordination and operation, this administrative core plan includes key objectives as follows: To develop an adequacy Administrative Core Plan for the integration, support, and enhancement of the proposed project. To mobilize key personnel and central resources to support program responsibilities, functions, and processes. To facilitate the coordination of all activities and ensure that adequate personnel, facilities, technology, and institutional support are in place to accomplish the proposed component project activities. To adequately address how projects will be successfully coordinated and integrated to ensure synergy and translation of findings into practice